


Days Full of You

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Hani is 20, Jeongguk was Just Scared Ok, Jeonghan is a Bad Influence, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mingyu Feels So Much, Mingyu and Jeongguk are 17, Seungcheol and Jeonghan are 18, kinda vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It doesn't matter how we ended up here, Mingyu thinks to himself over and over again as if to memorize it like the back of his hand. The only thing that matters is where we choose to go. Our destination is the most important thing. Where we end up in the end is who we choose to be. And hopefully, Mingyu looks over to where Jeongguk is peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat with the moonlight painting a line across his cheek, we choose to always be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one day so sorry if there's any mistakes!! :~) enjoy
> 
> (I have to go back and edit all that was meant to be italicized since I posted this from my phone and it didn't keep all of it /: so sorry bout that!!! Hope it doesn't cause any confusion!)

Kim Mingyu, a tall, loose-limbed seventeen year old boy with shitty eyesight and even shittier luck, was walking to school, shivering from the cold all the way, and trying not to think about last night’s events. They kept scratching at the edge of his mind, but he was steadfast in refusing them. Instead he thought about the paper he didn't finish for English that was due today, he thought about how his back ached like crazy, he thought about how one of his legs felt longer than the other.

  
He tripped on a step as he got to school, losing his balance for a second and accidentally letting the widest brown eyes he's ever seen in his life, moist and shiny from tears, burst into his thoughts like a firework. The memory exploded inside him, shattering some of his bones, and burning his nose, but he shook it away. Mingyu steadied himself and took a deep, shuddering breath before raking a hand through his hair and walking through the school doors. He was dead set on forgetting everything about last night… especially those brown eyes.

 

  
When Mingyu was seven years old, he accidentally skinned his knee on the sidewalk outside. A neighbor he was playing with rammed his scooter into Mingyu’s and caused him to fall.  
There was blood everywhere, it soaked through his crisp, white sock and stained his hands. The neighbor kid he was playing with ran away from Mingyu, shouting “Murderer!” the whole way. Sometimes when Mingyu closes his eyes now, he can still hear the boy’s shrill voice and the thick beating of his own heart.

  
And when he limped inside to get help, he called out for his mom instinctively. She didn't answer him, though. It just made him cry even harder. Mingyu called out for his dad. He didn't answer either. So he took it upon himself to climb up onto the counter, being extra cautious about his knee, and grab the box of bandaids. He remembers wishing they were Spongebob themed instead of the boring generic kind they were.

  
It was only after he'd cleaned up his bruise all by himself that he finally heard his parents.

  
First, Mingyu saw his father. He ran into the kitchen looking desperate and sweaty. Mingyu wanted to ask him what was wrong but his father didn't even notice his own son sitting there on the counter. Then his mother spun around the corner and into the kitchen with a closed off face. Mingyu had never seen his usually beautiful and open mother look so grave before. Everything about what happened, made Mingyu feel anxious.

  
“You don't know what you're doing.” Mingyu remembers his mother saying as she stared at the ground as if she hated it. “You're making a big mistake. You'll get caught.”

  
_Caught_? Mingyu was extremely confused at that point, he didn't know what his dad could possibly be caught by, or rather, _who_ his dad could be caught by; it made him feel small and scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his life.  
The feeling only intensified when his dad, who had been frantically searching through the drawers with locks on them that Mingyu never knew what was inside, ripped a whole entire drawer out and flung it to the ground. Mingyu screamed, his mother didn't move an inch.

  
Then, and only then, did Mingyu’s dad realize his son was there. They stared at each other, both wide eyed and scared. His dad’s eye twitched as he got sight of Mingyu’s bloody knee that he attempted to clean and bandage; he moved towards Mingyu with his hands out as if to help him, but Mingyu flinched and drew back.  
His father cocked his head to the side in confusion… but then he saw where Mingyu was looking at with wide eyes and held his bloody hands up to his face. He studied them as if he'd never seen them before. “You're going to get caught.” Mingyu’s mom said seriously, cutting through the silence and bringing both boys back to the kitchen, back to reality.

  
And without another look at his son or his bloody hands, Mingyu’s dad darted out the back door.

  
Mingyu never saw him again.

 

 

“Turn in what you've got and I'll grade that,” Mingyu’s English teacher said without looking up from her computer. Mingyu hated the way she chewed her gum, hated the way she never looked anyone in the eye out of arrogance. “You had a month to do it. It's your fault if you bomb this.”

  
Mingyu handed her his unfinished paper. “Never said it wasn't my fault.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

 

On his way home from school, Mingyu stopped at the gas station his friend worked at. She was a little bit older than him, but somehow their friendship worked. It was easier than friendships with people his own age. She didn't expect anything from Mingyu except conversation.

  
“How was school?” Hani asked as if she were a mom. She smiled at him from behind the counter as he bent over and rested his elbows next to a jar filled with change. “Meet anyone cute?”

  
“At my school?” Mingyu scoffed. “Never.”

  
Hani pinched his cheek. “Aww, don't be sad! You'll find someone someday!”

  
“I'm not sad.”

  
“Whatever you say, buddy.” She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out her car keys; she handed them to Mingyu. “Your shit’s in my car. Don't steal it this time, ok? It smelt so bad, I’m not sure I wanna know what or who you did in there.”

  
Mingyu flinched at the mention of what he did last night because he knew exactly what he did in her car, and up until now he hoped it was all just a dream.

  
He ducked out as he muttered apologies, before clicking the button to unlock her car and reaching inside to grab the familiar faded backpack.

  
Mingyu’s eyes skimmed over the car’s interior almost teasing himself to be weak and let all of last night’s memories flood his mind. But he stopped himself, grabbed the backpack, and slammed the door shut. He made sure to lock it before returning the keys back to Hani.

  
“Have a good day.” She said to him as he left, carrying the backpack.

 

 

  
The first time Mingyu saw a missing poster was when he was ten years old and someone in his neighborhood had a cat that went missing. He remembers wondering what the cat was doing now that it wasn't at home, wondering where the cat could've gone that was better than a warm home, a loving family, and a soft bed.

  
But then, almost as if the cat’s missing poster was a test of sorts, Mingyu saw another one except this time it was a girl that was missing. She was older than Mingyu, about sixteen years old, and Mingyu knew her. That's what scared him the most. It felt like the cat all over again except now it felt more real, and instead of wondering what she was doing or if where she went to was better than her home, he wondered who took her, he wondered if they were coming back for other kids, he wondered if she was still alive.

  
All day, it consumed his thoughts. It wasn't until lunch when he was tossed out of his reverie because he heard someone say her name.

  
“Jeon Suji! You're her brother, aren't you?” One kid yelled towards another one. The other kid looked stone-cold, he wouldn't look up from his shoes.

  
“Hey!” The kid shouted, getting in the other one’s face. “Answer me, Jeongguk!”  
 _Jeongguk_.

  
Mingyu saw the other kid – Jeongguk – look up finally and his eyes were so wide.

For a second, their eyes locked, but Jeongguk looked away. Mingyu remembers getting chills.

  
“Are you deaf?” The kid asked, reaching for Jeongguk’s collar. But before he could grasp it, Jeongguk kicked the kid in his knee and ran for it.

  
_Jeongguk_ , Mingyu remembers thinking as he watched him run out the door, _who are you?_

 

 

  
“Mom?” Mingyu calls out as he steps into his house. He doesn't get an answer.

_Whatever_ , he thinks to himself, rolling his eyes, _she can fucking disappear too if she wants._

  
Since she's not home still, Mingyu doesn't even bother going to his room and opening the backpack there. Instead, he plops himself down on the couch in the living room and pulls out a two cigarette boxes; he looks for the one with blue tape on it and opens it, taking out a perfectly rolled joint. Placing it between his lips, Mingyu reaches around the bottom for the lighter he left in there only to find that it's not his own.

  
As Mingyu stares at the red lighter in his hand, he feels his stomach sink.

 

_“Shit,” Mingyu said with a joint between his lips as he felt around his pockets. “My lighter’s in my school bag.”_

_“That's alright,” The other boy said with a giggle. “I've got one.”_

_  
“Well look at you,” Mingyu teased as he leaned forward to let his joint be lit. He inhaled while keeping eye contact with the other boy then blew the smoke out from the side of his mouth. “Maybe you're not so innocent after all.”_

_  
The other boy giggled again, trapping Mingyu in that stolen car, trapping Mingyu in that moment forever. “Maybe not.”_

 

Mingyu tosses the lighter away from him, and immediately pushes it out of his mind. _I will not think about that right now_ , he tells himself, _I will not_.

  
Finding his own blue lighter, Mingyu relaxes as he lights the joint in his mouth.

  
He thinks about the first time he smoked weed in the seventh grade with an older boy from his soccer team. Yoon Jeonghan didn't seem like the type to smoke, but, to a thirteen year old Mingyu, he seemed very good at it; the way Jeonghan held the back of Mingyu’s neck so gently stayed with him forever, every time he smokes he remembers the feel of Jeonghan’s hand. Even now, as he sits here four years later, Jeonghan still mesmerizes Mingyu.

  
Mingyu sighs, blowing a puff of smoke like a dragon.

 

 

  
The local library used to be Mingyu’s favorite hideaway when he wanted nothing more than to be out of his house. He didn't necessarily love reading, but he loved the comfort of being surrounded by so many universes. Just by reaching out and opening a book up, he could travel anywhere he wanted to and become a whole new person. It was amazing.  
He used to check out a book or two and find a nice, secluded place to read it in. Usually, it was towards the back where he could faintly hear noise from the music clubs upstairs; there was an alcove he could sit on and just be totally alone.

He loved it.

  
But one day, after Mingyu had checked out two new books, he found someone else in his spot.

  
“Jeon Jeongguk?” Mingyu asked, hoping his voice didn't startle the smaller boy who seemed to just be staring at nothing with his knees hugged to his chest.

  
Jeongguk snapped his eyes to Mingyu and widened before going back to normal, even though his normal eye size was still very wide.

  
“Kim Mingyu.” Jeongguk stated. A fact.

He knew who Mingyu was and Mingyu knew who he was. They were equal.

  
Without another word, Mingyu pursed his lips as he decided to let Jeongguk stay. He felt that if it was anyone else, he'd probably ask them to move or he'd go find another spot. But something made him want Jeonggguk around. Mingyu didn't feel like Jeongguk was an intruder, he felt like he was supposed to be here, right next to Mingyu. He motioned for Jeongguk to scoot over and took a seat beside him, their shoulders brushing.

  
“Is this okay?” Mingyu asked, already settling back against the wall and opening his book.

  
Jeongguk nodded, pulling his knees back up to his chest again, eyes watching Mingyu read.

  
Mingyu thought that maybe he found someone else in the world who wanted to escape, and decided that he'd help him.

 

 

  
“ _Jeon Suji’s body was found just this morning…_ ” Mingyu pauses the recorded news announcement on his TV and repeats it. Over and over again. It had been a little over six years since Jeon Suji was found dead in a river, her body was barely identifiable, but Mingyu thinks about that day all the time. It constantly looms over his head.

  
“Are you okay today?” Mingyu remembers asking Jeongguk when they met at the library after school, a habit they'd picked up after that first day Mingyu found Jeongguk here.  
Jeongguk looked worn down and the bags under his eyes had gotten darker. Mingyu felt his chest ache for the other boy.

  
“I am fine.” Jeongguk said as he moved over so Mingyu could sit by him. “What are you reading today?”

  
For a second, Mingyu didn't want to break eye contact with Jeongguk, he wanted to know what was eating away at the poor boy, but Jeongguk was so guarded that trying was a hopeless act.  
Sighing, Mingyu picked up his book and laid it on his lap. “It's a surprise.”

  
Jeongguk nodded, a small smile graced his face and Mingyu smiled back.

  
As he read aloud, softly as if they were in their own world, Jeongguk’s head slowly went to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, sending pleasant tingles all throughout the boy’s body. Every now and then, Jeongguk would stop Mingyu and point out words asking “What does that mean?”, and Mingyu would whisper the definitions to Jeongguk like secrets. In a way, though, they were secrets. Mingyu and Jeongguk owned the words Mingyu spoke, they revelled in the intimacy of sharing knowledge and discovering new worlds.

  
At one point, Jeongguk laid his palm on Mingyu’s forearm and gently gripped it. It gave Mingyu goosebumps and he hoped Jeongguk didn't notice. Softly, Jeongguk said something, but Mingyu was too busy trying to calm his heartbeat to hear him the first time.

  
“Sorry, what did you say?” Mingyu asked through his dry throat. He'd never experienced these feelings before but even though he was only thirteen, he knew what it meant.

  
Jeongguk turned his head that was on Mingyu’s shoulder so that he was looking up at the other boy, eyes as wide as ever and glossy with fresh tears. “They found Suji’s body today.”

 

 

  
Watching as his phone lit up with a notification, Mingyu sluggishly picked it up and read the text message.

  
**Jeongguk** : can you come over

  
Almost instinctively, Mingyu wanted to just delete the message and pretend he never saw it like he does with everyone else's texts. But he didn't, he couldn't. Jeongguk wasn't everyone. He never has been and he never will be… not to Mingyu.

  
**Mingyu** : should i?

  
He wasn't sure it was okay, Mingyu wasn't sure if he could trust himself around Jeongguk after last night.

  
**Jeongguk** : definitely

 

 

Lots of things change during high school, Mingyu knows this fact well.

  
Over the years, he shot up. He was no longer awkward and lanky, he didn't feel like his body was fighting him that much anymore, but most of all, he was no longer unsure of what to do with his feelings towards Jeongguk.

  
Jeongguk grew up as well, they are the same age after all, he got taller, his jaw got more defined, he developed some muscle, and Mingyu couldn't hold himself back anymore.

  
They still escaped to the library together everyday after school, of course they went other places too, but the library was their place. Mingyu knew he had to make a move here, it was the only place.

  
Somehow, Jeongguk always got there before Mingyu. And when Mingyu saw Jeongguk sitting there with his knees pressed to his chest like always, he couldn't help but smile.

  
“Why are you so happy?” Jeongguk asked, smiling too.

  
“Uh,” Mingyu didn't know what to say around Jeongguk suddenly, it was as if he had forgotten how to speak. “I – Uh – No reason. Just am.”

  
Jeongguk laughed and Mingyu swore he saw stars. “Riiight.”

  
They read together with Jeongguk’s head on Mingyu’s shoulder like always, and when it finally came to a stopping point, Mingyu decided that now was the time.  
“Hey, Jeongguk…” He said, clearing his throat. “Uh… can I tell you something?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“Well, uh, I–” Mingyu started but was cut off by Jeongguk pushing the book out of Mingyu’s hands and climbing onto his lap.  
It was the closest they'd ever been and Mingyu was positive he was about to have a heart attack. With Jeongguk’s arms wrapped around his neck and their chests pressed together in a hug, Mingyu felt absolutely unreal! Every part of his body that Jeongguk’s touched felt alive! He felt brand new, he felt strong, he felt on top of the world!

  
“Please don't say you like me, Mingyu.” Jeongguk said quietly into the crook of Mingyu’s neck. His lips tickled Mingyu’s skin, but Mingyu didn't register it because he was too busy being shocked by Jeongguk’s words.

  
Jeongguk leaned back so that they could make eye contact and wiped away a tear that escaped Mingyu's eye without him knowing. He looked just as sad as Mingyu felt.

  
“Why?” Mingyu asked, that was all he could get himself to say.

  
“I'm too much,” Jeongguk said. “I know I don't seem like it… but trust me, you don't want to be with me. So please–”

  
Mingyu couldn't hear him say it again, he couldn't hear Jeongguk break his heart one more time. “Are you scared? Is that it? Because it's okay, really, we'll be fine! We can leave, okay? We can go somewhere far away!”

  
Jeongguk only stroked Mingyu’s cheek once more before removing Mingyu’s hands on his waist and standing up. Mingyu felt like a part of him was just ripped off.

  
“I'm sorry, Mingyu.”

  
For hours it seemed, Mingyu just sat there in their spot, clutching the book to his chest and letting himself cry. He hadn't cried this much in years. Feeling like this – feeling so vulnerable – wasn't something Mingyu was used to and finally feeling like he was able to, only to be shut down, was wreaking havoc on him emotionally. He cried and cried and cried some more, all the way home.  
They didn't speak to each other for a year.

 

 

  
Once upon a time, Mingyu didn't even believe Jeongguk was real. He rarely saw him at school since they had different classes, he had never been to Jeongguk's home, and the only time he saw him was at the library.

  
But now, after all they've been through, he knows Jeongguk’s real and whole. He's not just a figment of Mingyu’s imagination. If he wanted to reach out and touch Jeongguk, he could. Solid. Real. Yet absolutely unobtainable.

  
“Hey,” Jeongguk said as Mingyu walked up to where he was sitting on the steps in front of his house. Mingyu handed him a cigarette he was just smoking.

“Thanks.”

  
“What did you want?” Mingyu asked, already letting the walls in his mind break and memories from last night flood it. “I was kinda busy.”

  
Jeongguk snorted. “Busy doing what?”

  
Mingyu rolled his eyes.

  
They were both quiet for a moment as Jeongguk inhaled and exhaled the smoke, inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and–

  
“I meant what I said last night.” Mingyu says, breaking the silence. He really wishes he didn't give Jeongguk that cigarette, he needs to do something with his hands.

  
“I know.”

  
“You left, though.”

  
“I know.”

  
Mingyu clenched his jaw. Why was Jeongguk being so difficult?

  
“What the fuck do you want from me?”

  
For a second, Mingyu thought Jeongguk was going to put out the cigarette and go inside his house without saying another word. Leaving Mingyu vulnerable and open once again. But instead he moved over and made room for Mingyu on the steps.

  
“Sit,” he said. And Mingyu did.

  
Jeongguk laid his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and suddenly Mingyu felt thirteen again, brand new feelings coursing through his veins, a innocent love unlike any other. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to the back of Jeongguk’s head and held it there, letting his fingers feel the softness of the boy’s hair and neck.

 

 

  
Mingyu doesn't go to parties. To go to parties, Mingyu would have to have friends who also went to parties… but he didn't. His friends were mostly just regular kids who did their homework and played video games and went to sleep at nine every night. But he was friends with Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol who were older than him and most definitely went to parties.

  
**Jeonghan** : duuuude come to a party with me tonight

  
**Jeonghan** : I know you're a loser and don't like other people but I have weed and I know you like that

  
A little part of Mingyu wanted to go, he wanted to see what a party was really like. But most of Mingyu knew that it probably wasn't a good idea.

  
**Jeonghan** : come on mannn!!! Plsplsplspls

  
He felt tingly, his stomach felt rich with curiosity and anxiousness.

  
**Mingyu** : ok

 

As soon as Mingyu walked into the loud and crowded house, Jeonghan dragged him off to where Seungcheol and some other seniors were gathered.

  
“Everyone,” Jeonghan shouted over the music. All of the group besides Seungcheol looked up at them. “This is Mingyu, my baby! Be nice to him or I'll get Seungcheollie to beat you up!”

  
“I'm sure you could beat them up yourself,” Seungcheol said quietly from where he was about to press his lips to a bong, thumb flicking the lighter. “You're pretty ferocious.”

  
Before he could, though, Jeonghan grabbed the bong out of his hands and held it up to his own mouth. “But why would I when I know you'd do anything for me?” His eyes sparkled as Seungcheol got the lighter going.

 

The party seemed like a wild beast, it went on and on and on around Mingyu like it was never ending. He felt subdued from the drugs, very laid-back and chill, which wasn't the mood of this party, so he escaped to the backyard where there was a garden he took interest in.

  
“Want some?” Mingyu whipped his head up when he heard that familiar voice come out of nowhere.

  
Jeongguk was standing there, holding a joint out to Mingyu with a blank expression.

  
Mingyu felt his heart beat faster. They hadn't spoken in so long, a little over a year, and seeing him like this, Mingyu felt as if his wounds stayed fresh and never healed.

  
Shaking his head, Mingyu wondered if this was a dream. It certainly didn't feel real.

  
“Are you okay?” Jeongguk asked softly. He never said much, but whenever he did speak, Mingyu revelled in it, loving the sound of his voice.

  
Mingyu shook his head again, meaning yes this time.

  
Jeongguk took a hit. “Are you gonna talk?”

  
For some reason, that fired Mingyu up. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt all his emotions forcing their way up his throat and between his lips. “You can't fucking ask me that when you–”

  
“Mingyu, I'm sorry.” Jeongguk said, interrupting Mingyu and immediately making the fire in him die down a little. “I don't – I was scared…. back then.”

  
“You made me feel like shit and then never spoke to me again, Jeongguk.” Mingyu said quietly, staring down at his shoes. He hoped Jeongguk felt bad. Bitterly smiling towards the night sky, Mingyu took a deep breath. “I would go to the library every day and wait for you. I wouldn't even read… but eventually I just stopped going. It didn't make sense anymore, being there when you weren't.”  
They were quiet for a moment, just breathing the cold, night air.

  
“Let's go somewhere.” Jeongguk said, grabbing Mingyu's attention.

  
“Where?” Mingyu asked without hesitation, already feeling the same as he did before.

  
Jeongguk smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Anywhere.”

 

 

“Shit,” Mingyu said with a joint between his lips as he felt around his pockets. “My lighter’s in my school bag.”

  
“That's alright,” Jeongguk said with a giggle. “I've got one.”

  
“Well look at you,” Mingyu teased as he leaned forward to let his joint be lit. He inhaled while keeping eye contact with Jeongguk then blew the smoke out from the side of his mouth. He didn't want it to obstruct his view of Jeongguk. “Maybe you're not so innocent after all.”

  
Jeongguk giggled again, trapping Mingyu in that stolen car, trapping Mingyu in that moment forever. “Maybe not.”

  
“That reminds me… what were you doing at that party?”

  
Jeongguk sighs before taking the joint from Mingyu and taking a hit. Mingyu thinks about the fact that Jeongguk’s lips just touched where his already did, thinks about how their saliva mixed together.

  
“I don't… I don't even know honestly.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Honestly?” Jeongguk looks at Mingyu and locks his gaze, those wide eyes so captivating. “Someone told me Jeonghan was inviting a junior and I knew that meant you… so I came.”

  
Mingyu raises one eyebrow.

  
“I wanted to see you or talk to you… I wanted to apologize if I got the chance.”

  
“You were scared,” Mingyu says. “I get that.”

  
“It was more than that though. Like, I wasn't scared of being with you… I was scared of what might have happened to you if I let you into my life.”

  
This was the most Jeongguk had ever spoken around Mingyu and half of him was amazed while the other half was genuinely confused and curious. “What are you saying?” He asked.

  
“My sister died, Suji died and everybody knew about it but no one knew who did it…” Jeongguk looks up at Mingyu again with watery eyes. “Except me, Mingyu. I knew who did it and I had to live with them. And – And I didn't want you to get hurt too.”

  
Sitting back in the driver’s seat, Mingyu let his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Does that mean…” he lets himself trail off.

  
“Yeah,” Jeongguk finishes for him. “My parents killed her and I saw so they told me that if I ever told, they'd kill me too.”

 

 

 

“Let's go now.” Jeongguk said.

  
Mingyu perked up at that, even though it gave him a bit of apprehension. “Really? Because… you left last night.”

  
“I didn't mean to just abandon you, I just had some things I needed to do first. I'm sorry.”

  
Looking back at Jeongguk's house, Mingyu thinks he knows what things he needed to do meant.

  
“Well… are you ready now?”

  
“Definitely. I've even got a car and money.”

  
“Should I ask how?”  
Jeongguk giggles, making Mingyu’s breath catch, before grabbing hold of Mingyu’s bicep and holding him close.

“No… let's just leave please.”

 

 

  
Mingyu felt a bit guilty for stealing Hani’s car, but so far, he didn't regret it. He feels like it was pivotal to getting Jeongguk to open up to him, and he’ll be forever grateful to her for this. Especially since after telling Mingyu what he saw his parents do, Jeongguk said that if Mingyu's offer still stood from when he was sixteen, he'd love to run away.

  
“We can go anywhere you want, Jeongguk.” Mingyu assured him, wanting nothing more than to make Jeongguk happy.

  
“Really? You'd leave everything behind just like that?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Jeongguk stared at Mingyu and it felt like he was being stripped bare. With those wide, brown eyes, Jeongguk had total control over Mingyu, and he couldn't even make himself get mad over it.

  
“I hurt you.”

  
“I'm over it.”

  
There was more silence as Jeongguk continued to study Mingyu. And then, as if a switch had flicked on in Jeongguk’s brain, he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pressing their chests together as much as possible.

  
“I'm so sorry, Mingyu.” Jeongguk said into his neck. “So sorry.”

  
Mingyu rubbed Jeongguk’s back and loved this closeness between them. It was all he ever wanted. “It's okay. I understand.”

  
Leaning back, Jeongguk gently pressed the tip of his nose against Mingyu’s. Their lips were so close that Mingyu couldn't breathe.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Mingyu whispered.

  
“Please.”

  
And he did.

 

Waking up in the backseat of a car when you're six foot wasn't ideal for Mingyu. But what was even more not ideal for Mingyu was immediately feeling the absence of Jeongguk’s body pressed against his own. They'd fallen asleep that way, holding each other, so why wasn't he here now?

  
_He fucking left me_ , Mingyu realized as a few tears escaped. _He left me for the second time._

  
Mingyu sobbed as he laid there for hours. He sobbed as he drove the car back to Hani’s house.

  
It was only when he saw the thirty seven texts from Jeonghan worrying about if he ended up home ok or not did he sober himself up and get his ass to school, resolving himself to stop thinking about Jeon fucking Jeongguk.

 

 

  
Mingyu had been driving for hours with Jeongguk in the passenger seat, singing along to every song on the radio and chatting away. This was the happiest Mingyu had ever seen Jeongguk and he had never felt happier himself.

  
It was getting close to night, though, and they'd have to find a place to stay.

  
“Why don't we just park somewhere and sleep under the stars!” Jeongguk suggests as he looks out the window to the night sky.

  
Mingyu can't bring himself to say no or to even hate the idea because of how precious Jeongguk looks staring at the stars.

  
So they find a secluded place and lay themselves on the hood of the car with some blankets and their jackets to keep them warm.

  
“I know we're not anywhere yet,” Jeongguk says sleepily, hand reaching out for Mingyu’s that's flat over Jeongguk’s stomach. “But thank you for taking me away.”

  
“I’d take you anywhere you asked me to.”

  
Jeongguk turned his head to look up at Mingyu with a big grin. “Where do you think we should go?”

  
“Anywhere.”

  
“Anywhere?”

  
“Yeah, let's just see what happens.”

  
Jeongguk takes a moment to think about that before saying ok and picking himself up so that he's straddling Mingyu. He leans down and kisses Mingyu hard.

  
“Let's just see what happens.” He repeats between kisses as he holds each side of Mingyu’s face in his hands.

  
Mingyu finally feels like he's floating.


End file.
